


you look like an accident

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ doesn't know what subtle means, M/M, going into the shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was JJbek with "you look like an accident."-In which JJ doesn't understandsubtleand they are both covered in mud.





	you look like an accident

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

“You look like an accident.” _A really good-looking one_ , Otabek doesn’t add. He places his hand on JJ’s bare chest and pushes, so the other man has no choice but to walk backwards into the bathroom.

“An accident waiting to happen?” JJ asks with a flirtatious grin as he steps over the bathroom threshold, more gracefully than anyone should be able to after they’ve just been pushed. He winks in a way that says, _I can be your accident if you want me to_.

Otabek rolls his eyes and deadpans at JJ. “No, one that’s already happened. Blood and guts everywhere. Now go, into the shower with you already.” JJ pouts, but complies. As he slides open the glass door of the shower, he turns to look back at Otabek. His eyes are an invitation if there ever was one.

And then JJ drops the boxers.

JJ’s never been good with _subtle_ , though, so Otabek forgives him.

Otabek knows he’s equally as dirty as JJ right now. Motocrossing in a fucking mud pit tends to do that to a person. He makes a mental note to have another date just as dirtying as this one was, though, because apparently it leads to JJ being in Otabek’s bathroom, dropping boxers and those looks that JJ calls _hints_ but everyone else would call _as blunt as getting hit with a brick_.

Otabek thinks on it for a second, wondering if he should make JJ work for it.

Then he decides, _fuck it_ , and walks into the bathroom after JJ, closing the door after himself. Otabek pulls off his t-shirt, scattering dried specks of mud all over the floor, and then steps out of his boxers.

He walks into the shower and slides the glass door shut. JJ grins in a way that indicates he’s just won a battle, and raises his hands.

Otabek stops the motion and glares. “Don’t fucking make those JJ style fingers at me, or I swear to god you’ll find them up your ass.”

“Well, would you rather have them up your ass, then?” JJ asks innocently. Then he squeals like a fucking girl when Otabek turns the water on and all the way down to freezing.


End file.
